She's My Cherry Pie
by Stargirl143
Summary: One Shot side story from Little Red Corvette. Prince Jun assumes the only reason the bracelet bearer (the MC) will not sleep with him is because she is untouched, and handles this "knowledge" as he sees fit.


**This was part of my longer story, _Little Red Corvette_, that came up unexpectedly. I tried to make it work, but it didn't fit so I took it out. However, I found the interaction humorous and decided to post it as a short one shot. It takes place after the MC has been at the palace for about two weeks. I don't know how long I'll keep it up, but I wanted to share. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner goes by without much of a hitch. King Tamir is away, my manners receive no comment either way, and everyone is just quiet.

That is, of course, until dessert.

Normally, we are presented with some complicated, succulent dish that contains ingredients only the most gourmet of chefs have knowledge about, but what is being put in front of me is as American as baseball and jazz music.

"Cherry pie?" I ask, confused and a little excited. This is the first American dessert I've seen since I got here, and I'm wondering what changed.

Nagit looks at it curiously. "Is that what this is? I've never had it before, but it looks good."

Melchiorre nods. "Nothing more American than cherry pie, unless it's apple pie." He looks over at me. "Did you request this? Cheers if so, I haven't had it since my diplomatic trip to the States when I was 19."

I'm about to ask what brought him there when Jun speaks up. "Actually, I requested it." He looks over at me deviously, sticks his fork into his slice, and pulls out the plumpest, juiciest cherry I've ever seen. He raises an eyebrow, then sticks his fork in his mouth. With great embellishment, he puts the cherry between his teeth and bites down slowly. I can practically hear the cascade of juice filling his mouth then rushing down his throat. "Tastes so good, brings a tear to your eye."

_And Ivan thinks I'm inappropriate at the dinner table?_

Alvah takes a bites and smiles. "Mmm, I like this. It's so warm and sweet."

Nagit takes a bite too. "Wow, I definitely am going to want seconds."

They don't sound like they're talking about dessert. I cover my face and try not to laugh.

Melchiorre looks over at me, and smirks. He's clearly noticed what I have. He looks down at his slice. "You know what makes it even better? Whipped cream. Just smother it on and cover it completely."

Alvah perks up. "Wow, that sounds great, let's get some whipped cream out here!"

I'm hoping it'll be the real thing in a bowl, but instead, a can is presented. Before Alvah gets it, Melchiorre grabs it and starts shaking it up and down really hard. I bite my lower lip. After he finishes, he takes the top off and whipped cream comes exploding out as he pushes the tip down. He lets out a quick chuckle as he pass the can to Alvah, then looks at me and winks. I bite down harder.

Lambert is slowly chewing and looks dissatisfied. "I don't know, seems a little overrated to me."

I continue to try not to laugh. I decide to try the pie myself, but before I do, I think about what Jun said. _What a minute, he's making fun of me, isn't he?_

"Jun, why did you want this for dessert?"

He takes another bite. "Who wouldn't? Who can resist cherry pie?"

_Yep, he's making fun of me. _"You don't wear coy well, and you know what I mean."

Lambert glances at me briefly then looks over at Jun. "What exactly does she mean, Jun?"

Jun looks lazily over at Lambert. "Just trying to make our guest feel welcome, I figured it was something she might like."

Lambert looks at me. "Do you like it? You haven't even touched it."

I look at my slice. "I was enjoying the scent; reminds me of home."

"Home? I figured you Americans only ate fast food, as you seem to enjoy life in the fast lane."

It's probably my imagination, but his eyes seemed to twinkle while he said that. _He must be upset about earlier. _

Jun chuckles. "Fast?" He looks over at me. "You like that better? Could have fooled me." He takes another bite of pie. "Mmm, this is really good. Take a bite, definitely is your flavor."

I try not to think about Jun's hands around my wrists, pinning me down and saying not to struggle. I try, but it comes anyway. He seems to have taken my saying no as a challenge, and this must be part of his game. My eyes narrow into slits. _Ass. _

Melchiorre looks at me, then at Jun. A knowing look crosses his face, and he chuckles again. Alvah stops mid bite and looks down at his whipped cream covered pie. He starts chuckling himself. Lambert looks at both of them then rolls his eyes. Poor Nagit looks confused, and Chezem is starting to blush. _Goddamnit, of all the American slang to be familiar with…_

I glare at Jun, who's clearly enjoying this and merrily eating his pie. I don't know exactly what the others are thinking, but I don't like this. I look at my untouched pie, and no longer feel like taking a bite.

"You really like that, don't you?" I ask.

He looks over. "I can't get enough."

I start to scoot my chair back. "Well then, have another slice."

With that, I pick up my piece of pie and throw it hard towards his head. It lands smack dab in the middle of his face. It sticks there a moment before it slowly slides down his face into his lap. Cherry is all over his face, and his hands are clenching into fists. I hear laughter and gasps. Ivan is already heading towards the table.

I don't bother to look at the others. I stand up and throw my napkin onto the table. "So desperate for a label, and you end up with pie on your face."

I storm towards the door and don't look back.


End file.
